My Crazy High School Life
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: A dedication to FAX, and Taylor Swift. Max brings you along a ride about her crazy high school life, of love, hate, and friends. To see the full summary go to the first chapter of Soulmates: Yes or no? my other story! Please R&R! I need them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody, and All my faithful Readers!!!**

**I'm here to say that I am gladly presenting you one of my new stories that I believe is going to be really well written.**

**This story is a collection of Taylor Swift Songs, that I believe fit extremely well with Maximum Ride.**

**Each individual chapter is based off at least one one Taylor Swift's songs, but then the whole story is a lesson on love and break ups. Songs will sometimes repeat.**

**Hope you enjoy this story, but telling you the story is probably going to last for 40 or so chapters.**

**I need reviews too, please review!!!!! This story is sort of like my beginning of the story "Ups and Downs of Max's Love Life", but with much more detail and action in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters, or Taylor Swift's songs, I'm merely just using them as a reference for my story.**

* * *

Chapter One: Love Story

Max's POV

On my way from shopping at the supermarket, I heard a song that made my remember back in the old times how silly of a girl I was in love with Fang. I was obsessed over him in high school that I was rather crazy is the term you can call me. The song was based on a book, I think more like a play, with the name I think is, _Romeo and Juliet_. But in this song, instead of a sad ending, it was a happy ending, just like My love story. oh, that's what the name of the song is, Love Story, by Taylor Swift. I think it was pretty awesome, maybe I should listen to her songs more often. Here's how the song goes.

_We were both young when i first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did i know

That you were romeo,you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said to stay away from juliet  
And i was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and i said

Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh Oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When i met you on the outskirts of town, and i said

Romeo save me i've been feelling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He kelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all i really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
'Cause we were both young when i first saw you...

Well obviously, Fang and I weren't some type of royalty, but the song is a pretty good outline of what actually happened. Maybe I should tell you the story. Let's start with the first day of high school, after Itex and all the evilness was destroyed...

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but i wanted to see of anyone would continue to read this, but the next chapter may be up on new years. Just telling you, i don't plan to always update this one as quickly as the other new one. If you aren't happy with that, review saying *throwing rocks at TYI# and I I'll understand that you don't want that to happen. But I won't let that happen until I get about 5 of those. So you better review soon, or else!!!**

**Love y'all, and I'm going to go work on my other new story now!!!!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**SEE ya soon!**


	2. AN Note

**I'm sorry to all my readers, but I have to say this terrible news:**

**EXAMS are up for me, and I'm being loaded with work, so I can't update for about 2 or so weeks, please bear with me.**

**Please don't kill, me, I'll try to put in sometime to work on both of my fanfics, and if they are short, please don't complain, I need**

**my time to study :(**

**I HATE EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Another AN Note

**_I am very sorry that I haven't updated this story, and my TYI one either. Right now, I'm kind of obsessed over a one called Life's Meaning that I enjoy writing more. I thought I would be able to handle various stories at once, but I found myself lost in a mess, and so I chose one to write, which is Life's Meaning. When I'm done writing that one story, which may be a while, i'll move on to writing one of the other two stories. I'm very sorry for letting you down, but I'm sure my Life's Meaning story won't let you down. please give it a try too!_**

**_Very Sorry, again,_**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**


	4. Preview

**OKAY! For any of you fans who really want to be reading an actual chapter from any of my stories, I sorry to say that I haven't updated in ages. I know I shouldn't deserve to be forgiven, but I would love to hear the words of sympathy that you guys don't really hate me, but you don't have to because I understand. However, this is not why I'm here, I wanted to tell you all of you guys that I am starting a new story called What It Takes, so if you could check it out and see if you would like to try reading it because I wish you could! just a brief description of the story:**

**Title: What It Takes  
Crossover of the39clues and Maximum Ride series, so if you like either or then please check this story out!**

**Thank you everyone, and I'll definitely get to the stories as soon as I can, especially Life's Meaning. DON'T WORRY, I've written out the the chapter already but I need to find time to type it up onto Fanfiction.**

**So if you don't hate me, please do me a huge favor and check out that new story and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Thanks!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Here's a sneak peek at part of it!**

Max's POV

I sat down at my desk and put my hands over my face... no just face, crying face is what I mean. I felt devastated and don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Actually, I do know what I should do by the advice Krissy taught me. I have to choose of the few choices she gave me, and thank god she didn't tell me just one thing because I wouldn't have been able recover. However, Krissy told that I should either write a story going over the whole thing then tear it up into shreds or burn it, or I could write a song about it. Krissy once told me that I had a wonderful voice and that if I didn't use it then it'd be a total waste, so here I am trying to think up a song that would express my hate, anger, and sadness all at once in one single song.

For right now, I know what I want my song to be about... it's going to be about REVENGE. Besides that, I'm totally lost though. Guess I should go and seek Krissy for some help, but wait, Krissy's still down from the incident and now it being uncovered she doesn't know what to do now, but I have a feeling that this will help her get her spirits up because she writes lovely songs because she puts all her emotions into the song. Okay *deep breath* I can do this, Krissy won't bite my head off.

I walked out of my room and headed straight towards Krissy's room, but once I got there I heard Krissy singing softly to herself, "Maybe I've been going back too much lately when times stood still and I had you. Come back come back come back to me, like you would you would if this was a movie, stand in the rain outside till I came out. Come back come back come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Aww, that's so sad. I seem to feel the pain that Krissy is feeling, but I can't say that because I'm not Krissy and not the one with a child growing up in her stomach. It's very sad, and I wish I knew what was going on inside Krissy's head right now. She seems to always be able to hide her feelings in front of everyone that she knows, but you can read her like book when she sings her songs just by the emotions and expressions in her songs are too much to bare, let along the lyrics.

"Do you need something Max?"

**So, how does it sound? If you like it, please check it out!**

**Thanks again,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
